Ramo de flores marchitas para nadie
by Reveire
Summary: "La culpa me mata, Rouge, pero ojalá que te estés pudriendo en el infierno"./ AU. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro El Gran Reino de Fiore.


**Atención****: **Este **one-shot **participa del reto **"Tu mago favorito" **del foro **"El Gran Reino de Fiore". **

(Obviamente me centro en Gajeel, porque Gajeel es la luz (?) ).

Titulo: Ramo de flores marchitas para nadie.

Palabras: 1,165.

Personaje: Gajeel Redfox.

Paring:  Levy/Gajeel/Rouge y leve Rouge/Levy (menciones de Natsu/Sting y Sting/Rouge).

¡A leer!

.

**Fairy Tail **es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>"¡Que estupidez! No existían monstruos con garras peludas y llenos de furia...<p>

Aunque de vez en cuando alguien se volvía loco y mataba mucha gente, pero ningún monstruo horripilante vivía en aquel sótano."

**Stephen King **en _IT._

**Ramo de flores marchitas para nadie**

_La rutina había empezado unos meses después de tener el coraje suficiente para visitarlo donde él se encontraba. _

No sentía nada. Desde el velorio con algún que otro sollozo –el del marica de Eucliffe era el que más se escuchaba-, hasta el camino de veinte minutos hasta la casa de Levy McGarden, la culpa había tardado en aparecer y las lagrimas jamás salieron. Pero Gajeel Redfox, de veintiún años y soltero con una sexualidad dudosa, jamás supo que sentir luego de la muerte de Rouge Cheney.

"Fue un accidente". Le habia respondido a Rufus luego de que este lo tomara por el cuello y lo amenazara con golpearle en el mentón.

Y si, lo fue…

(Aunque el intentaba convencerse de eso).

"Fue un accidente". Le dijo a Levy cuando la encontró tumbada en medio de la sala del apartamento que compartía con Lucy, su eterna y única amiga no lesbiana, llorando con ganas y abrazando una foto con el marco roto donde ella sonreía junto a Gajeel y Rouge.

"Fue un accidente"

"…Accidente"

"Fue…"

Y a pesar de haberlo acogido en su vida oxidada, y el hecho de que Rouge luchaba por lograr meterse en sus pantalones, Gajeel sentía que el haberlo golpeado hasta la muerte había sido un alivio. Un alivio enorme, aunque lleno de culpabilidades y que lo habia hecho entrar en desesperación cuando las manos manchadas de sangre comenzaron a temblar.

Y si, fue un accidente.

Porque Gajeel no quería… ¡De verdad que no! Y a pesar de que la bisexualidad de Rouge Cheney le hacía apretar los dientes (porque Cheney soñaba con tenerlo entre sabanas y lo torturaba teniendo a Levy –la chica de sus sueños y pesadillas- a sus pies), y su presencia le había traído mas mala suerte que buena, Gajeel apreciaba a ese tipo.

"Pero fue un accidente" había murmurado cuando Sting entró a los gritos a la casa y vio el cuerpo de su amor tumbado sin vida en el suelo de la cocina.

("Un accidente muy aliviador").

El único que le había dado una mirada de apoyo, había sido el apagado de Natsu Dragnnel. Ambos se odiaban y se habían encargado en varias ocasiones de sacarle los dientes al otro, pero Natsu detestaba a Rouge desde que ya no tenía a Sting para que le besara los pies –o algo más-. Aunque a Gajeel le importaba una mierda si alguien más lo quería o no, porque Levy se le habia ido de las manos definitivamente y Rouge estaba muerto. Muerto. Más que nunca.

(De todos modos, Natsu no se presentó en el funeral y Sting ya no querrá saltar a sus brazos nunca más).

Los ojos de Gajeel estaban apagados, pero seguían tan cansados e indiferentes como siempre lo habían sido desde que en su niñez, en una tarde gris en un callejón sin salida, veía como unos niños de su escuela mataban a su amado gato negro –entre muchos otros traumas de vida-.

(Ahí había mas sangre que cuando lo asesiné).

"Fue un accidente". Le decía a Rouge cuando se le aparecía en sus pesadillas, con el rostro desfigurado y los pantalones desabrochados. Pero se lo gritaba, era en aquellas pesadillas donde los ojos cansados se convertían en unos llenos de angustia, escupiéndole palabras de veneno que no le pudo decir luego de verlo volver de la casa de Levy hasta tan tarde, sonriéndole con esa crueldad tan propia de él.

Gajeel era el único que sabía.

Porque aunque ambos tenían esos ojos rojos indiferentes, escondiéndose en las sombras y con el mundo entero diciendo que por ello ambos eran el dúo perfecto, Gajeel sabía la otra faceta de Rouge. Una mas asquerosa y terrible que la que le mostraba a todo el mundo.

Rouge disfrutaba torturarlo, lenta y dolorosamente, y había logrado que Gajeel sabía que había logrado tenerlo sin dormir luego de cada noche. A veces, luego de volver de la casa de Levy –sin logro de que ella quiera verlo a la cara-, temía dormir pues muchas veces soñaba que Rouge lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.

Cuando decidió volver a la vieja casa en que ambos vivían, comenzó a comprar las flores favoritas de Levy –jazmines, eran las únicas que conocía- y las llevaba siempre en cada primer domingo del mes a la tumba de Rouge.

Y eso era aun peor que las noches de soledad con la voz lejana de Rouge acosándolo.

Nunca había nadie en el cementerio que quedaba casi saliendo de la ciudad, y sentía que por fin se veía _cara a cara _con Rouge. Y dejaba las flores, con extraña nostalgia, mientras leía una y otra vez en nombre del hombre que alguna vez fue su amigo escrito en la lapida.

"_Eh, lo siento, Rouge", _le hablaba a la tumba sin dejar de sonreír aparentando arrogancia –aunque lo hacía con melancolía- _"lo siento, pero ambos sabemos que tú te lo buscaste. Yo la amaba, imbécil de mierda, la amaba. Y con tal de desnudarme a tu placer, lo hiciste con ella para terminar de matarme por dentro. La culpa me mata, Rouge, pero ojalá que te estés pudriendo en el infierno"._

Y sentía los ojos fríos de Rouge clavarse en su espalda, pero no le interesaba, las flores seguían allí y eso era lo que importaba. Lo extraño empezó a suceder cuando en cada domingo que se presentaba con otro ramo, ya no estaba el que había dejado.

"Fue un accidente, estúpido ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a aclarar?"

Fue en la tarde de quince de noviembre cuando Gajeel se apareció sin flores y miraba hacia sus pies, con la mirada oculta y los puños cerrados con fuerza, al punto del dolor.

-La amaba.

Y su voz se escuchaba, como la más absoluta de todo el podrido lugar, casi en un sollozo hacia la figura que le atormentaba.

-La amaba. Y fue un accidente; tú me asesinaste a mí, marica de mierda.

"Fue un accidente"

"…Accidente"

"Fue…"

-Rouge.

Entonces sonreía de manera inútil y se giraba, para ver al hombre de sus pesadillas con los jazmines de cada domingo en las manos. Rouge no le devolvía la sonrisa –nunca más- y sus ojos se mostraban más furiosos, más profundos, más miserables y sobre todo, más _vivos _que nunca.

Gajeel rió.

-Lo sabia.- dijo en voz alta, con el labio inferior y las manos temblando como nunca y sin dejar de sonreír para aparentar ser fuerte.- jamás les entregué esas flores a nadie.

Rouge, quien había dejado la vida luego de que lo mataran a golpes esa tarde lluviosa en la cocina, dio un paso adelante sin soltar las flores.

No se menciono una palabra más por el resto de sus vidas.

_._

_._


End file.
